Wedding Bells
by Hagis10
Summary: A cute, fluffy and funny story about Hermione and Ron's wedding day and events leading up to it! The perfect Romione fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1 The Burrow

**Chapter 1, Wizard Chess**

All the family were at the Burrow as usual for the Christmas festivities. It was Christmas Eve and Ron and Harry were playing a game of wizard chess in the middle of the sitting room. Everyone else were scattered around the sides of the room having their own conversations. There was Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley in the corner having a private, and what seemed like an interesting conversation. George was chatting to his new girl friend Angelina, who had worked in his shop for around eight months. Bill, Charlie and Fleur were playing with their daughter Victoire. Percy was swooning over his wife Audrey who was four months pregnant. Hermione and Ginny were giggling in the corner about the game Harry and Ron were playing; they both bet that Ron would win, as he always does.

"YES!" cried Ron, "Beat you again!"

"We all knew that was going to happen Ron." Said Ginny with a sarcastic hint

With that Ron gave her a glare. Ron and Harry then packed up the game with their wands and placed it on the bookshelf, where it was normally kept. Hermione and Ginny then sat on the floor in front of them, making a circle.

"Ginny dear can you get me a cup of tea please?" Mrs Weasley asked

Ginny stood up and was then bombarded with requests of tea from everyone in the room. Ginny, not wanting to cause a scene as it was Christmas Eve, stood up and stomped to the kitchen. Harry then followed her like a love sick puppy. Hermione and Ron were left alone. Ron had been on edge for the last week and had not talked to Hermione directly before this moment since she had arrived. This had been even more uncomfortable seeing that they had now been boyfriend and girlfriend for the past year.

"So how's your new job at the ministry?" asked Ron uncomfortably

"Amazing, I get to use the ministry library whenever I want and I'm hoping for a promotion in the next few months!" replied Hermione grasping the chance to speak to Ron

"Good, I knew you would you would always succeed," said Ron, which in turn made Hermione blush

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione said, "Looking forward to Christmas?"

Ron who was a major Christmas fan started talking animatedly about presents, family games, and most of all, food. Hermione, relieved in the abundance in conversation, sat back and relaxed in the happiness of Ron. Realising that Ginny and Harry had not returned; she looked around. They were in the corner of the room with George and Angelina talking about something that concerned her and Ron. After racking her brains with hopeless conclusions, she couldn't think of what could concern her and Ron in such a cute way. Wait. It was her and Ron's Christmas together as a couple, that explains it!

"Hermione?" questioned Ron

"Oh, sorry I just seem to be a bit tired," Hermione grimaced at her fake lie

"I'll take you up to your room shall I; I'm feeling a bit tired myself. After all, it is almost midnight." Explained Ron

Hermione looked round the room and as she looked she realised that everyone except them George, Angelina, Ginny and Harry were still up.

"Bloody hell Hermione, stop looking around," said a slightly confused Ron

"Don't swear at me Ronald!" retaliated Hermione. At the sound of his full name Ron shrank.

"So are you coming up to bed or what?" asked Ron

Hermione got up as an indication that she was ready to go. Ron stood up as well but tripped over his feet and fell on to Hermione; at which both fell over and knocked over the lamp causing a blackout across the Burrow. There were a rush of feet and the whole Weasley family entered the room. Mr Weasley swished his wand at the fuse box in the kitchen and the light returned.

In front of everyone's eyes were Ron and Hermione, on top of each other. Everyone went bright pink, even George. Then, out of nowhere a bedroom appeared in the living room, replacing all the overstuffed chairs and sofas. At this point George gave a loud cry of laughter. Mr and Mrs Weasley looked at George with a stern look. The bedroom vanished.

"I think it is time for everyone to go to bed, separately." Said Mr Weasley whilst looking horrified

Everyone trudged upstairs in a daze of shock. Ron and Hermione who were still on the floor rushed to get back on their feet.

"Repairo." Said Hermione whilst pointing her wand at the lamp causing it to fix it self

Ron and Hermione then followed the others up stairs to their own rooms. Ron, who usually kissed Hermione good night walked straight past her and left her standing in the doorway alone. Walking into the room she realised that Ginny and Harry were snogging on the bed and made a quick exit.

Apprehending that she had nowhere to sleep she decided to go to Ron's room and see if she could sleep there. Although this was breaking Mr Weasley's orders, she had no choice. When she got to Ron's room, which just had to be at the top of the house, she rapped at the door. George's voice rang out.

"Sorry Hermione he's not in here, but, you seemed to get a lot of him a minute ago!" joked George

Stomping down stairs she arrived in the kitchen. She turned on the lights with a flick of her wand and almost had a heart attack. Ron sat in the chair in front of her, she sat down with him. He looked ghostly pale with a tint to green to his freckles. He had obviously taken the scene the wrong way. She sat their looking at him waiting for him to say something. But, he just sat their drinking a cup of tea. They sat like that for an hour or so. The sunrise had now come over the green fields that surrounded the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2 Merry Christmas

**Chapter 2, Merry Christmas **

"Ron I am ever so sorry for falling over," Hermione said trying to break the eerie silence that filled the kitchen

"It's not your fault it's mine. This has ruined everything." Said Ron

"What are you breaking up with me?" asked Hermione who was about to cry

"No. No I wouldn't do that!" said Ron, "I meant umm... Christmas"

"Merry Christmas you two love birds!" cried George as he skipped into the room

"_Why is George always so bloody happy?"_ thought Ron. Angelina walked into the room after George; no surprise that George didn't want Hermione to come in to the room last night. After George and Angelina, Mr and Mrs Weasley arrived into the kitchen. Mrs Weasley then started cooking a great cooked breakfast. At the smell of food, the rest of the family came down. When they were all seated at the breakfast table Mr Weasley made a Christmas toast and everyone began to tuck in. Ron, trying to be affectionate brushed up and down Hermione's leg. Although, the first time he tried to do it he caught Harry's leg and Harry began choking on his sausage. This didn't go unnoticed. After the incident with the sausage everyone began to return to their own conversations. Hermione felt that they were all watching her and Ron; hearing her name come up in more than one conversation, she became self conscious. But, the brushing of Ron's clumsy leg helped.

When breakfast had been served they all went to open their presents. Ron had got some Chudley Cannons posters and duvet cover from his brothers and sister; a maroon jumper with an R on the front from his Mum; an iPod from his Dad which he needed Hermione and Harry's help with; an indoor quiditch set from Harry; and a Broom repair kit from Hermione.

Hermione had got a maroon jumper from Mrs Weasley with an H on the front; an encyclopaedia of magical creatures from Ron's brothers; a bottle of hair straightening potion from Ginny; a Hogwarts a History Updated from Harry; and something that Ron wanted to give her later.

Hermione slightly confused about her gift from Ron, gave him a kiss and said "Do I have to wait?"

"Yes," replied Ron with a cute smile

"Ron do you want a game?" said Harry as he pulled the wizard chess board off the shelf.

"Well, sure, I feel a bit tired," said Ron pointing to the bags under his eyes.

"Just because you look like a panda does not mean you can get out of everything!" laughed Harry

"It's just that I'm tired! Oh, go on then!" Ron said whilst setting up a table and chairs with his wand.

Harry and Ron sat in the middle of the room immersed in their chess game. Whilst this was going on Ginny and Hermione talked.

"So who wants to have a game of muggle monopoly?" shouted Mr Weasley over the din, "I will set it up on the table"

Everyone migrated to the kitchen table with muffled groans; monopoly was not one of the Weasley's family favourites. Hermione tried to sit next to Ron, but, he made sure he was in-between Mr Weasley and Harry. So, Hermione had to sit next to Angelina and George, who were making sticky eyes to each other for the whole time.

After everyone had sat down, Mr Weasley explained the rules. Forgetting what a dice was during the middle of the speech; at this everyone laughed. Angelina, who had never plaid before sat their bemused. Hermione realising this laughed and interrupted Mr Weasley.

"So those are the rules! Does everyone understand?" asked Mr Weasley looking over at Angelina who was working out how the dice worked.

After three hours of play, the whole family decided to give up, letting Mr Weasley win.

"Well wasn't that fun!" exclaimed a happy Mr Weasley

"Dinners ready!" shouted Mrs Weasley over the chatter

Everyone then ran into the kitchen to get the best seats. Again Hermione and Ron sat together and they enjoyed a conversation about the Hogwarts meals and how they were never as good as Mrs Weasley's. At this Mrs Weasley gave Hermione and Ron seconds of everything.

At the end of dinner the mood seemed to change of one that is expecting something. Suddenly, out of the blue, Ron stood up and rushed to the toilet.

"He always does this when he gets nervous!" said Bill under his breath

Ron then came back into the kitchen looking slightly green.

"Can you come out side" said Ron, at this everyone got up, "I... um kinda mean Hermione"

At this everyone sat down with gleeful faces. Hermione then stood up and walked with Ron to the back door and into the garden. Behind her she heard moving of chairs and scurrying of feet. When she looked round she saw the entire family pressed up to the window and leaning out of the door; Mrs Weasley being at the front crying. Ron realising this, flicked his wand causing the door to slam shut and the blinds to come down. Struggling, Ron got down onto one knee.

"Hermione I was wondering is maybe you could marry me?" asked Ron in a fast tone, shaking his head he started again.

"Hermione, will you marry me?" looking pleased with himself he got out a beautiful ring with sapphire balls incrusted all the way round the ring and in the middle of each stone was a diamond.

"Y...e...s!" cried Hermione in between sobs of joy

At that Ron picked her up and twirled her round his head and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. Hermione equally as overjoyed jumped onto Ron. Without thinking she apparated her and Ron up to his room; never breaking the kiss. Ron coming up for air looked around and realised where he was.

"You can be a bloody clever witch sometimes!" whispered Ron and with that he pulled her onto his Chudley Cannons duvet covered bed. Hermione on the other side fell on top of Ron. At this she felt a funny feeling in her body that made her blissful but excited. Ron shivered as Hermione landed on him.

"Now what?" said Ron breaking the kiss

"Well I could do this" said Hermione and with her wand all the buttons on Ron's best shirt came undone. Pleased with herself she smiled at Ron who was inspecting his shirt.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Ron, "but I'm in a bit of a predicament seeing as your wearing a bloody dress"

"Ahh, I'll try and plan better next time Ron," said Hermione in a playful manner. At this she waved her wand and she was wearing a tank-top and jeans. "Better?" Asked Hermione sarcastically

"Easier, if that's what you mean," joked Ron and with that he kissed her again giving them both a feeling of intense passion. Ron then pulled off the top effortlessly, which was a big achievement for Ron. Once Ron and Hermione's torsos touched there was a feeling of electricity around them. Hermione then stopped to breathe and take everything in. It was beautiful. Ron suddenly became rigged and stared at Hermione's bra. She had forgotten, Ginny had given her this last night to wear for Christmas day; the annoying minx. Unfortunately, this bra wasn't the type that she normally wore. Normally, it would have been a plain padded M&S bra. However, this one was one of red lace and hardly covered anything. Sadly, in Ron and Hermione's relationship it hadn't moved on physically from passionate kissing.

"Ron stop looking at my breasts please?" asked Hermione

"I am um wow, yes I will, sorry" mumbled Ron averting his eyes to the duvet cover pattern

"Ron, you don't need to be ashamed for Christ's sakes, we're getting married, and it's not a mortal sin to look at someone's chest. I only said that so we could keep on kissing!" explained Hermione, and with this new information Ron looked up and kissed her with a bit more urgency. Hermione tracing the lines of Ron's chest with her shaking fingertips. Ron realising this, laughed and started running his hands through her hair. After this he moved to her back where he found her bra. His hands froze while he contemplated what to do. A second later he fumbled the bra undone, to Hermione's surprise.

Downstairs the whole family waited for their arrival. It had been over an hour now and everyone was getting bored, apart from Mrs Weasley of course! George having had enough of waiting climbed the stairs up to Ron's bedroom. However, everyone else stayed downstairs. After a minute or so George appareted back down to the kitchen. He looked pale, obviously it had not gone as he had planned; he kept repeating "my own brother". Ginny having had enough and grabbed Errol from outside and wrote a note down on a piece of scrap parchment addressed to Ronald Weasley. Then she attached it to Errol and he flew out of the open door.

Upstairs Hermione and Ron were in utter bliss. When a tap at the window brought them back down to earth, Ron got up to see what it was. Outside Ron could see Errol on the window sill waiting to come in. Opening the window he collected the letter and Errol flew away.

"It's a letter,"

"From whom?" inquired Hermione, who was half naked in the bed, clutched the Chudley Cannons duvet.

"Ginny!" said Ron, "It says... Come down now and meet everyone before I come up there myself! Love Ginny xxx"

Ron put on and buttoned up his shirt whilst Hermione changed into her dress again. They both then trudged down the stairs into the kitchen. Each dreading of what would to come.

Mrs Weasley grabbed both of them and pulled them into a bear hug. Then the whole family joined in on the hug making it a mass of people; even pregnant Audrey came to join in on the hug. All of the girls and Percy were crying. Mr Weasley was gushing with pride. Bill, Charlie and Fleur reminisced about the last wedding. George made rude but funny jokes and started setting off his new valentine's line of indoor fireworks.

"Ginny," whispered Hermione, "thanks for the bra"


	3. Chapter 3 The Engagement Party

**Sorry I used my first version of this chapter, here is the updated one (oops). I know Hermione and Ron's parents have met before, I just thought it would be more interesting for the story. I really wanted Mr Weasley and Mr Granger to become best buddies in this chapter. **

**Hagis10 :D**

**Chapter 3, The Engagement Party**

"Hurry everyone, they'll be arriving soon!" ordered Mrs Weasley as she set up the table

Mrs Weasley had thought it to be a great idea to have an engagement party for the two of them once Christmas and New Year was over. It was the 2nd of January. She had invited the usual round: Mr and Mrs Granger, Teddy, Hagrid, and Angelina. Everyone had been ordered about by Mrs Weasley for the past three days. Hermione and Ron had no time to see each other because of this. Which was part of Mrs Weasley's plan; she didn't want them snogging in her own home. This meant that Hermione and Ron were looking forward to when it was all over. Harry and Ginny, however, kept on disappearing; this made Ron in an even worse a mood.

"Ron dear can you set up the fairy lights on the front path please?" asked Mrs Weasley once she saw him and Hermione conversing, "now Ronald!"

Ron scurried away leaving Hermione in the sitting room alone with Mrs Weasley. Trying to escape before Mrs Weasley asked her to do something else she appareted to the garden shed that was next to the quiditch pitch. There was Ron in the shed looking for fairy lights.

"Accio fairy lights," chanted Hermione and out flew a whole box of them

"I was doing fine myself you know!" shouted Ron, "Oh it's you; sorry I thought it was Ginny"

Hermione smiled one of her sweetest smiles and Ron began to show a toothy grin. They then silently decided that they should put them up together. Walking hand in hand with the box levitating in front of them they made their way to the front path. The sunset glow was a perfect backdrop for the scene; Ron and Hermione put up the fairy lights. At first they mucked about by spelling their names out in lights. Then they drew a portrait of Mrs Weasley on one of her rants. When Hermione next turned round to see what Ron had drawn it said _I love you_. Following Hermione's lead Ron looked over at hers and it said _I love you_; although, Hermione's was much neater they both seemed the same. With that they both stepped together and kissed each other with more meaning in it than ever.

"Ehem, evenin Ron n Hermione" said Hagrid as he bustled past, trying to be indiscreet

They both looked up and saw Hagrid not bright pink, but crying. He looked as if he was going to burst with joy. His gaze moved from the couple to each set of fairy lights. Not wanting to cry anymore he opened the door to the cottage and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"That went better than I thought it would" said Ron trying to make conversation after the interruption

"I think we should keep the lights up like this" commented Hermione causing Ron to kiss her on the lips for a second which gave his answer _yes_.

Hermione's parents then arrived. Hermione had moved out of her parents' home last summer. She and Ron had been staying at the Burrow since Christmas so she hadn't seen them for a while. She was overjoyed at being able to tell them the news herself and see the looks on their faces. Of, course she had appareted to their house and told them the news the day she became engaged. But, she didn't tire of telling them.

"Mum Dad I'm so glad you're here!" exclaimed Hermione giving each of them a big hug.

"Hermione, this is wonderful! My daughter all grown up!" at this Mrs Granger started to sob into her arms.

"I'm so glad that I can finally meet Ron's parents," added Mr Granger with a slight under tone.

"This way then," said Ron with a shy voice

They were all lead into the living room by Ron and were given a tour around the house. When they returned downstairs Mr and Mrs Weasley were there to greet the in laws. Ron wanting to give a good impression introduced each of his parents Molly and Arthur. Hermione followed his lead introducing her parents Emma and Dan. Mrs Weasley then gave them each a hug and ushered them into the kitchen. Hagrid then, being polite, shook hands with both of them and sat back down again. The two muggles looked shocked but interested in Hagrid's unusual size. The plates had already been laid out onto the table, Hermione and Ron were at each head of the table; separating them both too much their dislike. Mr and Mrs Granger sat next to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Everyone began to eat the roast lamb that had been prepared. After five minutes of almost total silence, everyone began talking to one another. The most entertaining conversation of all was Mr Weasley's and Mr Granger's. At first they talked about their jobs, Mr Weasley was delighted to hear the daily life of a dentist! Mr Weasley then turned the subject to the internet and other objects like iPods. They seemed like the best of pals by the end of the evening. Hagrid who had a bit too much to drink started crying on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie, being a favourite of Hagrid's patted him on the back and made little jokes about dragons. Bill and Fleur were giving tips to Percy and Audrey about parenting and baby skills. By the end of this conversation Percy looked as if he was going to faint where as Audrey was glowing with delight. However, they both left early because of the babies. Harry and Ginny sat their staring at each other and playing with each other's feet; "_lucky idiots"_ thought Ron. This left Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger, they took the whole evening as an opportunity to talk about the wedding. Hermione and Ron, who were just there as centre pieces looked at each other with a sense of longing to have some company.

Ron towards the end of the evening had a stroke of genius. What if he could make paper aeroplanes out of his napkins and send them to Hermione under the table; it was worth a try. He quickly made a quill, ink and parchment appear in front of him. Quickly, he wrote down a message on the paper and tapped it with his wand, folding it into an aeroplane.

Putting it under the table he incanted "wingardium leviosa,"

This levitated the plane under the table on to her lap. Success! Hermione, feeling something on her lap looked down; there laid a plane with her name on it. She opened it under the table.

_Hi Hermione! Just wanted to say hi; sadly I can't shout a conversation across the table so we will have to send bloody messages. Thanks Mum! We really do need to set some ground rules for our wedding. Mum and Mrs Granger are going mental over the whole wedding business. Thank God that you're not like the other girls! Love you Ron :D _

Hermione read the letter and laughed writing her reply and sent the note back to Ron. It landed on his lap and he smiled at her from across the table. He opened it under the table.

_Nice to hear from you Ron, long time no see. Thank you for your letter. It has entertained me! Definitely setting ground rules for the wedding. Have you heard my Dad and your Dad, they seem to be best friends already; isn't that great? What do you mean "not like the other girls"? Love Hermione xxx_

Sending a reply back the letter landed in Hermione's lap again.

_I meant that you're not as girly, that's all. I know it wasn't you who bought that bra, so un-Hermione. I'm guessing it was Fleur. I owe her one, lol. Lots of love Ron xxxx_

Hermione reading this scribbled down a reply and sent it back to Ron.

_Ron it wasn't Fleur it was Ginny. Sorry to upset you but she is more in tune to that 'stuff' than I am. Don't tell Ginny. I can be girly if I want to! Hermione :P_

Ron reading this grimaced a little then gave a huge grin. He sent the note back to Hermione.

_I dare you to act girly for the next week; otherwise I will go and make a scene with Ginny! Love you Ron xxxxx _

Reading this Hermione screwed the note into a ball, making Ron laugh, and set it on fire over her plate. At this everyone turned to see what was happening and saw the burning note levitating over Hermione's plate.

"Tea anyone?" asked Mrs Weasley


	4. Chapter 4 Becoming more Girly

**Thank you for all your comments, they mean a lot to me. Thank you Nadine, sorry for the typo about George, it is now fixed. I have been writing loads lately so I am going to post two Chapters today (you lucky things!). Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Reviews are always amazing!!! **

**Hagis10 :D**

**Chapter 4, Becoming more Girly**

Up in Ginny's bedroom the two girls talked about the nights activities. After going through Ginny's night with Harry they moved on to Hermione's evening; to Hermione's relief. She talked about the two Dads' and their conversation and the two Mums' and their conversation. Ginny, being nosy, asked about the ball of fire over her plate. Hermione had to explain all the notes, even the one with the dare. Ginny looking fascinated in the story went into silence. At the end of it all Ginny stared at her giggling; the thought of Hermione being girly, the only time she had managed that was at the Yule Ball.

"Ginny I need your help!" exclaimed Hermione

"Ok, ok, Hermione where do we start?" she looked up and down Hermione with a searching look.

"Ginny?"Asked Hermione

"We shall start with appearance!" Ginny declared, "first we will do eye brows, then hair, then 'look'!"

Hermione looking a little surprised at all that needed to be done winced. Ginny whipped out her wand and with a flick Hermione's eyebrows had been threaded.

"Ginny! That really hurt!" yelled Hermione

"No pain no gain: now give me your hair!" said Ginny who sounded a bit obsessed

Ginny pushed Hermione into the chair in front of the mirror and gave her a mask. Taking the hint Hermione put on the mask and fell asleep.

"Hermione look! I know it has taken four hours, but it's worth it!" Ginny untied the mask

She looked at herself in the mirror, was that book loving Hermione or was it a new person? Unsure she poked herself; doing this she realised that her nails had been lengthened and painted a Barbie pink. Her hair was different too it had been straightened and had a daisy in it (where Ginny got the daisy from in the start of January she didn't know). Looking down she was now in a white silk dressing gown and underneath was a nightdress that was white and lacy. She was even wearing a pair of white satin ballet pumps. Her skin was slightly tanned.

"Now for the makeup" said Ginny breaking the silence between them and with a swish of her wand her face looked sparkly and beautiful.

"Thank you Ginny, but I can't wear a night dress like this downstairs tomorrow morning." Pleaded Hermione

"Oh, I know that, this is for your honeymoon!" cried Ginny, "this is for tomorrow"

A pair of button and laced sky blue pyjamas appeared on her body and her makeup changed from white to brown; although all it did was accentuate her features. On her feet changed from white to blue satin pumps with a bow at the front.

"You will have to show me that!" said Hermione whilst hugging Ginny

"Now we have to talk about your activities for tomorrow." Replied Ginny with a mischievous grin

Harry and Ron sat at the kitchen table laughing about how Hermione would try to be girly. Harry bet she would come down in her usual old T-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. Ron guessed that she wouldn't come down at all because she would be too embarrassed.

Hearing the two girls coming down the stairs Harry laughed and punched Ron in the ribs. Sitting back in his chair Harry relaxed and thought about the money coming his way. He heard a gasp and moving of chairs as Hermione sat down. He was awestruck! Hermione looked for once in her life hot! Looking over at Ron Harry laughed. Ron sat staring in complete amazement for around five minutes. Hermione enjoying this kept on flicking her hair towards him, carrying her smell towards him. This was intoxicating for poor Ron being a mixture of: new parchment, freshly cut grass, ink, and leather book binding. Ron fainted. Mrs Weasley who had been witnessing the scene rushed over the Ron. Ron suddenly sat up so his head was just above the table.

"Me, you in my room now!" ordered Ron as he and Hermione apparated to his room.

In the safe confines of his room Ron began to speak.

"Were you trying to kill me out there?"

"No Ron, just trying to make a point."

"You certainly did that!" said Ron as he looked at her gown, "what's underneath that or shouldn't I know"

At this Hermione took the robe off to reveal the blue pyjamas. Ron stared at her and looked as if he was going to faint again. But, he drew himself out of Hermione's beauty after a minute.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you look amazing!" exclaimed Ron grabbing the edge of her pyjama top.

"Ron, can we not do that I'm a little tired and I have some work to do with Ginny about the wedding," lied Hermione with a smile; she wasn't going to make it that easy for him. No, he would wait.

He made a slight groan as he stepped back and as he did so George came into the room.

"Thought I would find you here, sorry," and as he said this he ran out of the room, it seemed that the time he had walked in on Hermione and Ron had affected him.

As soon as he had left the room the bed became double its size, weird mood music was coming from nowhere, and rose petals started falling from the sky.

"GEORGE!" yelled Ron as he ran out of the room and wrestled with his brother.

"Ronald!" screamed Mr Weasley, "get off your brother now!"

Ron then got off him and ran back up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. It was the same as George had changed it. Hermione was sitting on the bed laughing; she clenched her stomach, trying to stop herself feeling sick.

"Hermione it's not funny!" said an exasperated Ron

"Don't you recognise the song?" asked Hermione, both eyebrows raised.

"No, is it something t... it's the song that me and Professor McGonagall danced to when we practised for the Yule Ball!" at this Ron started laughing hysterically as well, lying on the double bed that was holding him up. Looking down he saw the duvet cover, no longer did it have the Cudley Cannons on but instead there were little white diamantes incrusted on a white background. Ron, curious, pulled back the covers to see the sheet below; there underneath was the Chudley Cannons sheet and on top was a note pinned to it.

_Thought you would be lost without the Chudley Cannons Bed set so I left some of it behind. I'm taking all the family out to the shop in five minutes to pick out fireworks and wedding stuff. Good luck Ron! Your loving brother, who you owe, George_

_P.s will be back by around midday _

"Ron what's that note all about"

"George is taking everyone out to Diagon Alley. So we're alone," said Ron in a flirty voice


	5. Chapter 5 Diagon Alley

**Chapter 5, Diagon Alley **

"Comon, were gonna be late! Mum stop doing the washing up we'll only be gone for a few hours." George said

Mrs Weasley reluctantly dropped the dishes and went to stand in the living room with Mr Weasley, Harry, Ginny, and Angelina.

"Right everyone ready!"George asked as he clambered into the fireplace, "Yes, right," he dropped the flu powder onto the fireplace floor were green flames irrupted around him, "Diagon Alley."

After George, the rest of the family took turns and trudged into the fireplace, transporting them to Diagon Alley. When all of them were safely together in the bustling high street, George pulled them into his shop, which was closed, it being a Sunday.

"Well everyone I have brought you here today to show you some of my latest fireworks and wedding decorations on offer," explained George in a businesslike manner, at which all the family smirked. He waved his hand at a stacked high table. "First I will show you my more 'traditional' moving onto my more interesting ones," said George, "with your wands I want you to point at which side of the board you think the firework goes, yes, no, or maybe." Gestured George with flick of his wand and a board appeared with each of the names of each firework.

Firstly, George showed them fireworks that were white and sparkly; they were clouds in firework form. These didn't pop or bang they floated around the room with little sparks coming off of them; George assured Mrs Weasley that they didn't give out any heat so there was no way that it would set anything on fire. The shapes varied from love hearts, to clouds, to wedding rings.

Next came some fireworks that spelt out names and phrases. He showed them one with Ron and Hermione's names written out in sparkler tracks which then interlinked into one word spelling love.

Lastly was a pair of doves that flew around the ceiling, leaving glittery trails of silver and gold behind them. Suddenly, the doves burst with a pop and flew into the sky making all of them jump, except George.

Now that the family had returned from their 'quest'; Hermione and Ron had to return to reality. With a groan Ron stopped kissing Hermione when the shouts of George were heard upstairs.

"Well," said Ron

"Well, we had better go down now," Hermione said, "Or we'll have your Mum to deal with"

Ron and Hermione hurriedly got dressed. However, in the process Ron managed to stumble over his jeans whilst putting on his shirt; causing him to fall over onto the camping bed which subsequently folded up.

"Ron!" screamed Hermione, "are you ok?"

"No I am bloody well not!" shouted Ron whilst trying to get out of the folded camp bed. Ron managed to scramble out of the camping bed after wrestling with it for a few seconds. Hermione, in hysterics, rolled around on the bed clutching her stomach as if it were about to explode.

"It's not that funny Hermione!" ranted Ron as he pulled on his jeans.

"No, and the Pope isn't Catholic!" joked Hermione, still clutching her exploding belly.

"Huff!" burst Ron and with that he stomped out of the room.

The family were milling around the kitchen table talking about the wedding plans; meals, decorations, tents, venues! Even Mr Weasley was getting excited over napkins! Ron walked down into the room, looking slightly bemused, sat beside Mrs Weasley and George.

"Out of your room at last Ronald?" asked Mrs Weasley with venom in her voice

"Yeah," answered Ron

Turning round Mrs Weasley turned to face Harry in the opposite direction. She then started talking about the colour theme of the celebration. Harry, looking out of his depth, turned to Ginny for help. Ginny laughed her laugh and suggested pink.

"PINK!" shouted Ron, "Merlin's beard! I'm not having my one and only wedding as a bloody pink creation!"

"Ronald don't swear!" screeched Mrs Weasley

"I will _bloody_ swear if I _bloody_ want to!" retaliated Ron, at this the room went silent.

"Ronald! Don't swear at your mother!" yelled Mr Weasley

"I will swear if people aren't taking my point of view into consideration!" screamed Ron

"Take your point of view for what?" asked George

"My _bloody_ wedding!" bellowed Ron

At this point Hermione came down into the kitchen; her hair standing up at the back. At this the argument was suspended for a second.

"Well, if you took more interest! Instead you're up in your room with Hermione doing Merlin knows what! In my own home! Do I get thanks? No." Shrieked Mrs Weasley, an a edge of hysteria coming out in her voice

"Well, maybe I don't want to live here or even see you at my wedding! If you haven't noticed Hermione has her own home! We can live there! Don't you dare follow, otherwise I... I will stun you, I promise on Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts'!" hollered Ron

With that he took Hermione's arm and apparated.


	6. Chapter 6 Lone Wolves

Sorry this took so long to update; I wasn't sure where the story would lead after the fifth chapter. I hope this is a good chapter. Please review!!

Hagis10 :D

**Chapter 6, Lone Wolves **

They both appeared in Hermione's living room. Hermione had moved out of her parent's home and owned a flat in the centre of a muggle city called Winchester. Winchester was big enough for Hermione's magic to be unnoticed, but, small enough to be able to know people. This meant it was a perfect situation for Hermione.

They stood in her living room. Though not very big, it was covered in bookshelves that were double stacked with books. There was a rug in the centre of the room and around it was a muggle TV and two armchairs. There was a room to the left of the living room was Hermione's bedroom that was also covered in stacks of books, muggle and magic, in the corner next to the window was a desk and very small single bed. Hermione then showed Ron the bedroom beside hers which was plainly decorated had had no books in.

"Well, here's your room, feel free to decorate it as you wish, but, don't use permanent sticking charms," said Hermione gesturing to the room

"Well, um, thanks," Ron said with reluctance

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione puzzlement written all over her face

"Well, um, I kinda' hope we would be sleeping together," said Ron with a bashful look

"Ron we would but have you seen my bed?" asked Hermione with reluctance

"Well this bed is double" Ron said with sarcasm in his voice. With that the bed grew another side.

"Right then, now that's settled we can get down to business. Hermione grabbed Ron's face and pulled him towards her.

Hermione had just finished brushing her teeth and walked into the bedroom. Ron, trying to look cool, lay across the width of the bed, reading a book with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Ron you do know you look like an utter prat!" exclaimed Hermione

"Umm yes, but, a very sexy one!" joked Ron. Hermione then threw a pillow at his head which missed epically and smashed into the lamp beside the bed.

"Well done!" Ron said shaking his head

"Oh, shut up Ronald!" Hermione shouted whilst stomping into bed. Ron clambered in and lay beside Hermione.

"Can you turn off the light Hermione??"

"No I can't I have just got into bed, you do it!"

"I can't because I have a serious leg condition!"

"Which leg condition is that?"

"I swear on Merlin's beard..."

"Don't lie to me Ronald!"

"We sound just like my Mum and Dad," whispered Ron with a slight giggle, "and that isn't a good thing!"

"Neither is lying to me Ron!"

"Oh, let it go!"

"Just put the light out Ron!"

Hermione and Ron had now been living together for a week. On Hermione's part it had been very tiring; cleaning after Ron, looking after Ron, feeding Ron. She was exhausted. At the end of a hard day's work her and Ron would get into bed and have a rest. So you would think.

The reality was that Hermione and Ron would get into bed and fall asleep. After a round an hour's sleep, Hermione would wake up to the sound of snoring. Then after casting a muffalato charm around Ron, he would wake up screaming about a nightmare containing spiders. Every morning Hermione would wake up more tired than the day before.

That morning when Hermione woke up to get breakfast Ron was already at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal.

"Morning," Ron said giving Hermione a sloppy kiss, "nice night's sleep?"

"As good as always," Hermione grimaced, it wasn't a lie.

"So today, as we're not working, as it is a Saturday, I thought we could go for a day trip. Maybe we could go to the beach?" asked Ron

"That sounds like a good idea," Hermione said, finally some relaxation.

Hermione had packed a large hamper full of food and a beach bag filled with essential beach stuff. Ron, however, had only got dressed. He was standing at the door moaning about how long Hermione was taking.

"Ron! I am now ready, so you can stop moaning!" screamed Hermione frowning at the door. She took his arm and yanked it, with more force needed, next to her side. They then apparatted out of the flat.

Landing in a bush, Hermione and Ron arrived at the beach. They both stood in front of a secluded beach on the outskirts of the New Forest. It was a typical beach, sand, wooden partitions, cafe, ice cream van, park, and of course the grass car park with dappled shade being produced from trees scattered messily around each space. You could hear the children playing in the park and the soft beating of the waves. On the horizon you could see the big mass of land that is the Isle of White.

"Beautiful beach Ron, how did you find it?" asked Hermione with a dazed awe

"I thought you would like it!" exclaimed Ron, "me and my family used to come down to the New Forest camping and we would visit this beach each year. It has a lot of happy memories."

"I bet such place like this, it would have been an idyllic place to come as a holiday." Said Hermione stroking Ron's whilst staring at the horizon with a look of awe.

"Well, yeah. However, when it rained, which it did, it was bloody miserable." Ron said, his cheeks turning red and his face broke into an embarrassed smile.

"I love you Ron!" cried Hermione kissing Ron on the cheek.

They then walked down onto the beach and sat on a towel together. On the beach they sat for the rest of the day: eating, talking, kissing and laughing.

As they sat watching the sunset, Hermione turned to Ron "Ron I think we need to make up with your parents,"

"What? No way! They, they, took over! Mum was being bloody ridiculous!" yelled Ron

"How are we going to afford the wedding? Who are we going to invite? When do we have time to make wedding plans?" asked Hermione

"Well we have done well without them. Everything has been better since we moved out."

"NO! It's been better for you! It's been living hell for me! Ron, I haven't had a good night's sleep since you moved in! Plus, I'm not your maid, you have to do stuff for yourself!" screeched Hermione

"Well! What do you want!" shouted Ron

"I want to have a relationship with your family and a good night's rest!" yelled Hermione

"Fine, go then and have a good night's rest!" Ron said with tears in his eyes.

"I will!" Hermione said apperating to the burrow.


	7. Chapter 7 Back at the Burrow

**Chapter 7, Back at the Burrow**

Hermione appeared in the kitchen with a crack.

"Hello Hermione." Mrs Weasley said with a cold tone

"I'm so sorry Mrs Weasley, I... I..." Hermione burst into uncontrollable tears

"There, there, what's the matter?" Mrs Weasley said as she hugged Hermione, as if to keep her together. Hermione sat down and explained the past events at the beach.

"Well, I'm glad you have found sense and come back to us. However, it seems that you and Ronald have had a very bad fight. Maybe you should stay here for a while with me Mr Weasley and Ginny." Suggested Mrs Weasley

"Thank you, but, I want to go and live with my parents if that's alright. I will visit each day." Hermione answered whilst giving her a hug

"It's too late to travel now, one night won't hurt, and you can travel in the morning when you feel better." Mrs Weasley guided Hermione up the stairs into Ron's room where she would sleep. She then changed the covers and said goodnight.

The next morning Hermione was up early and had got some of her stuff from her flat.

"Thank you so much Mrs Weasley," said Hermione, "when Ron comes will you give him this". She handed Mrs Weasley a white tear-stained envelope.

"Don't worry I will," said Mrs Weasley taking the letter and giving Hermione a big hug and a kiss.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to leave?" asked Mr Weasley, "you are welcome to stay"

"I'd rather not intrude and Ron will probably come here and I need some space," answered Hermione. Mr Weasley lunged forwards and pulled Hermione into a hug. With that she waved goodbye to them both and appareted.

Hermione then appeared in her mum and dad's kitchen where they were having breakfast (they were early risers, like Hermione).

"Why, Hermione, why are you here this early and why do you have that suitcase?" asked Mrs Granger with a odd look

"Um, Ron and I have fallen out and as he was staying at my place I couldn't go back. So I'm wondering if I could stay here for a few days while I think about things?" Asked Hermione

"Of course, you know you are always welcome, you're our daughter stay as long as you like," answered Mr Granger with a worried look, "what is the matter with you and Ron?"

"I don't want to talk about it just yet, I need to be alone." Hermione walked upstairs in her room and unpacked her belongings, which she had brought, into her old room. Her room lined with newspaper clippings, photos of her Ron, Ginny, Luna, Nevil and Harry, pictures of Hogwarts and old books lined a shelf above her bed. She sat down on her bed and picked up the book beside her, on the front cover it read "Hogwarts, A History". Reading it she began to cry on to the pages of the book she loved so much.

Ron arrived at the Burrow at around midday. He looked sullen and his eyes were puffy and sore. Mrs Weasley came bustling into the kitchen.

"I knew you would come," said Mrs Weasley giving him a hug. Ron looked confused at this statement, "one, you can't cook and would become hungry sooner or later. Two, you have just had a big argument with Hermione, she told me all about it. She asked me to give you this". Mrs Weasley handed Ron the letter. Ron opened it up and read its contents _Ron I need some space; I do love you but please don't follow me. I will contact you when I have sorted everything out. You are the love of my life; however, we both need to change to make this work. _

_Your Hermione xxx _

"I can't believe I screwed it all up!" cried Ron sobbing into his mother's arms, "and she is right, I am a slob, I am an ignorant git, I am in love with Hermione,"

"She knows that too," said Mrs Weasley, "you need to grow up Ron, become responsible, and I haven't helped. I have babied you too much and here is where it has to stop!"

"I can't, I have always had you, the houselves, Hermione..."

"Ron, you can't dwell in this, you need to be a man of action! Learn. I will help you learn all you need to know to be independent, even if it kills me!" soothed Mrs Weasley rubbing his back in circular motions

"Right. I will! But, I need to sleep first," yawned Ron

"That sounds like a good idea, good night Ronald," Mrs Weasley said whilst guiding him out of the chair and up to the stairs.

"Thanks mum,"

**Sorry this is such a short chapter but I have been busy with school work. I will promise a longer one next time. Please review, as always, because I love getting praise and criticism for my work! Even if it is just one word :D!**


	8. Chapter 8 Life Apart

**Chapter 8, Life apart **

"Hermione, are you awake?" asked Mrs Granger, "I have called in sick for the fifth day in a row. This is not like you"

Hermione grumbled and pulled the covers in higher over her head. Hermione, since she had moved back home, had not come out of her bedroom and hardly ate anything. Mr and Mrs Granger were very worried, but, left her in the hopes that she would get better. She hadn't. For the last week or so, Hermione had been non-productive, rude, and ignorant. Spending most of her time in bed, she would sob and cry.

"Hermione you need to get over this!" shouted Mr Granger, "otherwise you will lose your job! On Monday you are going to work no matter what!"

Hermione sat up in bed. Her hair was all tangled and resembled a bird's nest, her eyes were all puffy and sore and her lips were all chapped.

"You're right, it has been long enough. On Monday I will go to work." Confirmed Hermione

"What about Ron?" asked Mrs Granger

"I... I... don't know," admitted Hermione who then broke into tears

"Mum, Dad, are you awake? I have made breakfast," whispered Ron with his head poking around the bedroom door, "it's ready!"

"Thank you Ron, one moment." Said Mr and Mrs Weasley whilst opening their eyes

Ron walked over the window and opened the curtains. A great shaft of light illuminated his mum and dad's room. Their faces were shown; it was a mixture of shock and appreciation. Ron had been like this all week. Cleaning, washing, ironing, and cooking, all without complaint. This was not like Ron. He was organised, motivated and structured.

He walked out of the room and down the stairs to Ginny's room. He knocked on the door and there were hurried footsteps and a squeak of the camp bed. He opened the door and Harry was 'sleeping' on the camp bed whilst Ginny rolled over to face the wall.

"You two, I know you were both sleeping together, but thanks about trying to hide it from me," said Ron with a grimace. Harry and Ginny after hearing this sat up; both were wide awake.

"Just try and play along next time Ron," said Ginny with a annoyed look on her face, "don't tell Mum and Dad"

"I won't if you cover it up better next time, breakfast is ready," said Ron turning very red, each freckle became brighter

"Ron, this is the sixth time in a row that you have made breakfast for everyone," asked Harry with a quizzical expression

"Harry, this is the sixth time in a row that you have slept with Ginny," repeated Ron with a fake Harry impression

"Very witty Ron!" said Harry whilst picking up his pillow and throwing it at Ron's head which Ron cached. Ron then left the room smirking.

"You're gonna' have to do better than that I have siblings you know!" said Ron whilst going up to George's room

Ron stood outside of George's room and knocked on his door. There were footsteps and muffled movements and the door opened. George stood in the door way. He was wearing his pyjama bottoms back to front and his hair was on its end. There was an Angelina shaped mound under his covers.

"Umm... breakfastsready," Ron said as fast as he could and ran downstairs. Whilst going downstairs he felt more lonely than he had ever felt before, the vast hole in his stomach throbbed. He closed his eyes and imagined Hermione, her scent of parchment and freshly cut grass, her bed hair that resembled a bird's nest, her ink stained hands.

"Hermione." He whispered under his breath

Five minutes later everyone was downstairs sitting at the table, Ron handed out the plates to everyone. He then levitated the dishes of sausages, bacon, fried eggs, baked beans, tinned tomatoes, mushrooms, and hash browns. Everyone sat at the table eating, but, not talking. The uncomfortable air consumed the kitchen.

Trying to break this Mr Weasley started talking, accentuating all the muggle words he knew, "at work this week we found a really weird object, it looks like a blob and you put it in a _computer_, that thing that I told you about last week, they call it a _mouse_. However, this isn't an ordinary _mouse_ it doesn't have a _wire_ they say that it uses signals that the computer picks up. Which means it doesn't need _wires_! Harry have you ever used a _wireless_ mouse?"

"No, I haven't, I have used a normal mouse. Hermione actually has a wireless mouse though..." Harry, realising he had mentioned Hermione, trailed off. This made everyone fall into silence.

They sat in silence for another five minutes.

"This is lovely Ron," complimented Mrs Weasley, breaking the silence, "what are you doing today? Maybe you should visit Hermione,"

"No she didn't want me to follow her!" shouted Ron slamming his cutlery down

"Ron, you need to take control!" encouraged George

"I never took control, H...ermi...one, was always in control," his face contorted at the mention of Hermione's name

"Ron, she will come," reassured Ginny

"Maybe..." Ron whispered walking out of the room up to his bedroom. Up there he delved into his bedside draw and took out a white T shirt. It was Hermione's. Holding it up to his face he inhaled deeply. The soft scents of Hermione wafted up his nose, calming him down. He lay on his bed remembering times with Hermione. He delved into the past, recounting memories of their first year when they both sat in the hospital wing waiting for Harry to wake up after his first encounter with Voldememort. In the second year when they brewed the polyjuice potion in the girls loo and Hermione turned into a cat. In the third year when they were captured by Serious Black and found out the true story of how Lily and James Potter were betrayed. In the fourth year when Hermione was taken by Krum to the Yule Ball and he became sorely jealous. In the fifth year when she and he practised their spells together in Dumbledor's Army (he would always lose, of course). In the sixth year when they duelled against the Death Eaters up in the tower and Dumbledore died. In the seventh year when they were on the run, and when he left.

Ron was transported back to the memories of when he was alone at shell cottage. How he longed to be with his best friends. The loneliness and guilt that overwhelmed him when he realised there was no way back. His pondering, lead him to the lake where Harry and Ron had destroyed the locket. The warm feeling of finding them again filled him up inside.

Ron got up and stood beside his window looking out. He closed his eyes, remembering the lake, and apparated.

The breeze rushed through his hair and he opened his eyes. Beside him was the rock where the locket was destroyed. In front of him was the lake where he had saved Harry. He sat on the rock; it was warm from the sun. The lake glistened in the sunlight as he watched it.

The sun had started to fall. He had sat there the whole day, watching and thinking. He felt sweaty and hot, needing to cool down he jumped into the lake. Water covered his whole body, cooling it down. Swimming to the other side of the pool he decided to get out and go home. He was half way across when his foot got stuck. Struggling he tried to get his foot out of the weed that had now grasped his ankle. He was inevitably stuck, he couldn't move. Wait. His hand was now stuck in the weed too.

"HELP!" screamed Ron

There was no reply.

"HELP!" screamed Ron in desperation

There was still no reply.

"help?"

Everything blacked out and he could feel the air escape from him. We was going to die, he knew it. Everything began to feel numb.


	9. Sorry :

Dear all readers, I haven't been able to update because of my computer not working. I can't update soon either because I have exams for the next week or so. Sorry for the delay. Hagis10 :D 


	10. Chapter 9 The Lake

**Chapter 9, The Lake **

Hermione sat there looking at the still body of Ron. His hair was splayed across the grass, and where Hermione had dragged him onto the bank he was completely covered in mud. His face was, unlike the first time they met, was actually covered in dirt. She brushed his fringe away from his face and wiped it clean with her T-Shirt. Thus making his freckles more visible; that comforted her.

Hermione had alerted the Weasleys of what had happened to Ron, they were now on their way with a St. Mungos healer to revive Ron. It had only been five minutes, but Hermione had already started panicking. She went over and over the moments she had found him, but they never seemed to make any sense.

Hermione had just arrived from helping out at the family dentistry when she decided on going for a walk. It had been a long and emotional day for all of them. Most of all for Hermione, all she had been able to think about was Ron. Not even a good book could settle her. This had to be serious.

"Mum, Dad, I'm going out!" shouted Hermione up the stairs

"Where?" asked Mr Weasley with a quizitive look, squinting over the banister

"No where in particular," said Hermione, reading her father's face she quickly added, "I'll have my wand with me, I'll be fine. Love you lots!"

Before her father could answer her she quickly apparated to the first place she thought of. The lake. The place where her true love came back to her. Ron.

Another thought about Ron brought her back into consciousness; she looked around and sat down on the grass on the edge of the Lake. She felt a pang in her stomached; this wasn't the right place to come. Why had she come? It was such a stupid place to forget Ron. The reason why the lake was her favourite place in the world was because of Ron. Ron had made the lake their place, they would always sit together here to get away from it all (mainly Mrs Weasley). Ron was the lake.

"HELP!" screamed a voice

"HELP!" screamed the voice again

"help?" the voice was barely audible

Hermione looked to where the noise was coming from. There was a body thrashing around in the water. The scarlet hair was just about bobbing above the surface. She suddenly realised who it was. Ron.

"RON!" screamed Hermione, "Ron, I'm coming!"

Hermione rushed to the edge of the water and stripped down to her bare essentials and dived into the water. Thrashing to the place where Ron had disappeared, she cast a bubble head charm and delved under water. There lay Ron, entwined in the reed that had caught him. With her wand Hermione frantically cut away the bonds. Hauling him out of the water she dragged him across the lake and onto the bank where she had sat.

She knelt over the drowned body and tried to revive him. Tears were falling fast down her face. She had lost him. She had lost everything...

Wait! Was he still breathing? She rummaged through the pockets of her jeans. Holding out her phone, she placed it over Ron's mouth. Condensation had appeared onto it! He was still breathing! Hermione laughed a nervous laugh. He was alive. She hadn't lost him! Trying again she bent down and tried to revive him. Drawing out her wand she tried charms and spells to help him; nothing happened. Hermione looked around, what could she do; she only had a matter of minutes.

Standing up she apparated back to the Burrow. She now stood in the gnome infested garden and looked at the Burrow. The lights were on, they weren't out. She sprinted into the cottage and banged on the kitchen door.

"LET ME IN! LET ME IN! IT'S HERMIONE! RON, RON..."

Mr Weasley opened the door looking dazed "What's the matter Hermione?"

"RON, HE, DANGER, CAN'T REVIVE, NEXT TO LAKE!"

"Hermione, calm down," comforted Mr Weasley, "So Ron is in danger and you can't revive him. I will get a healer! Where is he?"

"The Lake!" screeched Hermione

"Hermione, I don't know where the lake is..."

"HARRY!" Hermione had spotted him in the lounge coming towards them

"What Hermione, what has happened?" asked Harry

"Can't explain, he's at our lake!" cried Hermione in desperation

"Calm, you go back to the lake and I will call for a healer." with that Hermione apparated back to Ron's side. He was still lying there unconscious. Hermione lay on his chest and began to cry.

She looked at him again. Looking at her watch it had now been eight minutes since she had returned to Ron's side. She looked at the second hand that was ticking away, it seemed to be going at half the speed that it normally did; was it her or the watch that was making time pass so slowly. She had no way of telling. She was alone, all alone. Gazing at Ron she realised what could have been lost; her happiness. Ron was part of her life now. Without him she would have no family of her own. Without him she would have no soul mate. Without him she would not be her.

There were rustlings in the bushes behind her, "HERMIONE!" screeched Mr Weasley

"Over here!" cried Hermione whilst standing up and waving her hands over her head

Mr Weasley rushed through the bushes to where Hermione was standing. Behind him was a thin strawberry blonde healer. They both rushed over to where Ron was lying. The healer began looking after Ron, whilst Mr Weasley took care of Hermione.

"Hermione we've got the healer, we should be in St. Mungos in a few seconds," Mr Weasley said

The healer cast a dome that shimmered and shined around Ron, it then levitated him into the air and with a pop he disappeared.

"Mr Weasley, he is now in St. Mungos and should be safe. Here is the room number and floor." The healer handed him a white card on which it had two numbers; eleven and six. Mr Weasley held out his hand, Hermione grasped it and apparated to St. Mungos.

So sorry for the late update, I promise to be quicker next time. Thank you for all the amazing reviews, I will put all the critique in once I have got some more spare time. I especially want to thank Pavarti48 for reviewing all my chapters, and that she has an amazing wedding in August. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Please review with ideas! Plus, does anyone know the name of the Lake that Ron and Harry destroyed the Horcrux at?

Hagis10 :D


	11. Chapter 11 St Mungos

**Chapter 10, St Mungos **

"Common' we're going to be late if we go at this speed," Mrs Weasley said, "maybe if you go a bit faster dear that would make all the difference,"

"I'm doing the best I can!" Mr Weasley said in a stern voice

"I know you are dear, but, could you go a tad faster?"

"No." Mr Weasley looked over at Mrs Weasley and gave her the stern look.

Hermione, Harry and Ginny were sitting in the back of the car. Harry and Hermione, however hard they tried, felt uncomfortable with Mr and Mrs Weasley bickering in the front seats; whereas, Ginny seemed perfectly normal. This was the third week of Ron being in a coma, Hermione had visited him every day for the whole day; sometimes she even stayed overnight. This time she came with Ron's family.

"If you want to drive I would be perfectly obliging!" said Mr Weasley in a sarcastic manner

"No dear, I like sitting here and criticising you too much!" screamed Mrs Weasley

"So how was your holiday in Egypt?" asked Hermione trying to drown out the sound that was coming from the front of the car

"Very nice, I certainly learnt a lot, Gin, what did you think of it?" asked Harry

Ginny turned away from the window, "It was amazing I had a lot of new experiences," she looked into Harry's eyes and giggled and then hugged him

Hermione, who already felt uncomfortable, now had Harry and Ginny all over each other in the seats beside her. Moments like this were when she missed Ron the most.

"Your car! I helped buy this car!" screeched Mrs Weasley

"I didn't mean it like that; you're just interpreting me wrong. I meant..."

"I know what you meant; I'm just a housewife, no more!"

Hermione looked out the window, the green fields of the Hampshire country side sped past. After a while the green fields slowly turned to a flurry of colour. Around a half an hour later, they were lowering down to the ground.

"I hate you!" cried Mrs Weasley

"Well, that's a shame seeing as I love you..." said Mr Weasley in a sarcastic voice

"Oh, Arthur I'm sorry, I love you too!" tenderly Mrs Weasley touched his hand which was on the gear-stick.

Hermione looked over at Harry and Ginny. Ginny looked slightly sickened by the show of emotion by her parents in the front of the car. Harry, who was still caressing Ginny's thigh, looked at Mr and Mrs Weasley and a smile broke across his face. Hermione, however, felt even more uncomfortable than beforehand.

"Mum, Dad, please!" Ginny pleaded

Both parents looked round and the car dropped closer to the ground, making everyone jump.

"Sorry kids," said Mr Weasley as he finished the slow descent

He landed the car in a back alley beside a dodgy looking pub and an Indian takeaway.

"Here we are!" announced Mr Weasley

"Where exactly are we Dad?" asked Ginny

He looked around as if to check "it's the street beside St Mungos,"

Hermione looked around, there seemed to be no parking nearby, "Mr Weasley, where's the car park?"

"Oh, I tried that once, not doing that again," Mr Weasley said to himself, "right! Let's get to it!"

Hermione reluctantly pulled herself out of the car; the heat wave began just before Ron went into the coma. It was only April. After a while, she decided that the sooner she got out into the baking hot sun, the sooner she got to see Ron. Being a girl of practicality, she moved out of the car. Everyone got out of the car, Ginny and Harry struggled, seeing as they were trying to hold hands at the same time. Hermione made a mental note to try and be less touchy with Ron around people; she had just realised how annoying it could be.

They all walked towards the abandoned department store called Purge and Dowse, Ltd. Mr Weasley walked through one of the windows of the building and disappeared from sight. This reminded her of the gateway to Platform 9 and three quarters. They all walked through one at a time, making sure no muggles saw them. Hermione was shocked by the changes in temperature from outside to the hospital. Looking round she saw the familiar inquiry desk with a blonde woman behind it. From Hermione's experience she was completely useless.

"Excuse me, my son Ronald Weasley has moved wards, would you be able to find out where he is now?" asked Mrs Weasley

"Umm..." the Welcome Witch picked up another piece of Weasley's tongue colour changing gum, "dunno, have you checked with the healers?"

"It's the job of you to look at that book at check, actually," pointed out Ginny rolling her eyes

"Here it says that he's on floor six and room one. Is that what you want?" said the Welcome Witch with a sarcastic voice

"Thank you," Mrs Weasley whipped her head round and stormed off

The rest of the family followed her to the golden gated lifts in which healers, patients, visitors and equipment trolleys were crammed in. Everyone managed to get into the lift, except Hermione, and after refusing Harry multiple times, she waited for the next lift.

"Hello Hermione, how are you?" came a voice behind her

Hermione turned round and saw Neville; he was wearing an awful knitted jumper with stripes on the front. She had always liked Neville, but, he had always been a bit shy. However, after the fight, he had become more gregarious and confident.

"So why are you here?" asked Hermione

"Visiting my parents, they seem well, which is quite good,"

"Oh I'm glad," said Hermione with a smile, she knew how hard it was for him to talk about his parents

"I was also hoping to visit Ron as well. Do you mind if I do?" asked Neville

"Perfectly fine, you know you're always welcome to,"

"Good, you can come and see my parents if you like?" asked Neville with half a smile

The lift doors opened.

"I would like that Neville," Hermione looked into his eyes, he looked happy to be able to have a friend that could be with him and his parents.

Both of them walked into the lift and Neville pressed the button marked "4, Spell Damage". When the doors did open, they both walked down the hall lit with glowing orbs. At the end of the hall there were two big great doors with a healer stood in front of them. Neville walked up to the healer and asked to see Mr and Mrs Longbottom, the healer then took out her wand and ran it down the line between the two doors. Swinging open, the doors revealed a long ward with what seemed like separate rooms without walls, with curtains separating each room. Neville went down to the end of the ward and sat in a large 'room' where Alice and Frank Longbottom were.

"Hermione, sit down. Mum, this is Hermione." Neville said

Alice Longbottom looked up from her sketchbook where she had drawn a picture that Hermione would expect a four year old to draw. She then ripped out the drawing and handed it to Neville. The drawing was of three people holding hands in front of a house; it was of their family, what it could have been like without Voldemort. Happy.

"Thank you Mum," Neville walked over to her and kissed her on the head, "Dad, this is Hermione,"

Frank Longbottom stopped playing with his toy train and looked up at his son then Hermione. Frank also seemed like a four year old.

"Girlfriend?" asked Mr Longbottom

"No," Neville shook his head, "this is my friend, remember her?"

"No." Answered Mr Longbottom in a curt voice

"Don't worry Hermione, they don't have the best memories since the accident," Neville looked apologetic and hurt

Hermione walked over to Mrs Longbottom, "what are you drawing now?"

Mrs Longbottom glanced up at her, then back down at her drawing. She repeated this a few more times then handed Hermione the picture. Looking down it, she realised that the picture was of her. The stick woman had brown bushy hair, brown eyes, pale skin and oddly six fingers on one hand.

"Thank you, it's very good. Do you like drawing?" inquired Hermione

Mrs Longbottom nodded her head ecstatically.

"Can you draw another for me?" Hermione asked

Again, Mrs Longbottom nodded her head ecstatically. Hermione looked at Neville who was now packing the toy train away and getting out a wizard game she didn't recognise.

"Neville, look at the picture your Mum drew for me!" said Hermione in an excited voice

"Well, that looks exactly like you!" cried Neville

Mrs Longbottom's smile spread across her face.

Hermione and Neville had spent around an hour with his parents. By this time Hermione had around fifty drawings, compliments from Mrs Longbottom.

"I really enjoyed that Neville," said Hermione smiling at him

"I'm glad, sometimes it's hard,"

"I know Neville, but they are very nice. Maybe I could do this more often?"

"I would like that."

Hermione and Neville re-entered the golden gated lift, this time Hermione pressed the button marked "six, incidents, accidents and recovery". Getting out of the lift, they passed Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Harry.

"Hermione, where have you been?" scolded Mrs Weasley

"I'm very sorry Mrs Weasley, I was visiting Neville's parents with Neville,"

"Well, we're all going back to the Burrow, do you want to come back with us now, or, apparate back later?" questioned Mrs Weasley

"Umm, I think I will apparate back later," said Hermione in a quiet voice, she felt like a little school girl, "if that's alright with you?"

"Right, see you then," said Mr Weasley, "nice seeing you Neville, hope your parents are well,"

They all got into the lift and disappeared from view, leaving Hermione and Neville in the passage. Hermione looked to her right; the room was labelled "Room one, Recovery" and underneath were the names scribbled "Ronald Weasley, Peter Morgan, John Fellows, Bilius Smithy".

"This is it, here we go," Hermione whispered to herself

They both entered the ward; they were all on levitated mattresses in segregated cubicles. Ron was right beside the left of the door. He looked so peaceful and yet it made Hermione incredibly sad. She sat down at the side of Ron's bed, Neville sat opposite. The red light above his bed kept on flashing, to the heart beat of Ron. It was steady; the healers were keeping Ron alive under a coma charm.

"Ron, Neville is here to come and see you," silence, "if you want to say hi that's fine," Hermione sat there staring at Ron, there was no response.

"Hi Ron," Neville said nervously, "I just wanted to come in and say hi,"

Silence.

"Hermione," said Neville, "do you mind if I leave?"

"No," said Hermione looking up for the first time, "I understand," she smiled at him

"Right then, bye Ron," silence, "bye Hermione,"

Neville almost ran to the door, this often happened when Hermione was alone with Ron; she seemed to repel all happiness and life around her. Looking at Ron's face, she realised she was getting closer and closer to it. It ended with a kiss.

Suddenly the heart monitor's beeps speed up. It became a ringing noise. Ron's heart underneath her became a flutter of beats. Ron jolted. Hermione kissed harder. Ron kissed her back. Hermione kissed him back.

Hermione pulled her head back to see Ron. He was now sitting up staring at Hermione, awestruck written across his face. They stared at each other's beauty; it felt as if it had been so long since they had looked at each other. In each look there was love and admiration for the other person.

Without saying anything, Ron took Hermione in his arms, his hands traced her waist so lightly that she barely felt it, but it still sent shivers up her spine. Ron tried to hold back his tears, as Hermione let hers roll freely down her face.

"I've missed you," he whispered to her, wrapping his arms around her back and holding her more tightly,"

"I've missed you so much more," Hermione sniffed, burying her face in his neck.

"You haven't," Ron chocked on his tears, "I love you so much, Hermione,"

"I love you too," she cried. Ron, pulled her on to his lap, letting go of her only to wipe the stains from her cheeks, before kissing her again.

"Ron I think I'm ready," Hermione looked at Ron, he stopped kissing her neck.

"Ready? Do you mean ready, ready?" asked Ron with a quizzical expression

"I want to become one with you Ron, so we never leave each other ever again," Hermione then slipped her hands under Ron's shirt; peeling it upwards and over his head, and then leading his hand's to her waist.

"Are you sure?" Ron breathed,

"I've never been so sure of anything," Hermione whispered as she cast a muffalto charm and pulled the curtains across.

Hermione crawled back onto the bed and faced Ron with determination. She straddled him and with all her strength pulled herself to Ron's lips. Nothing had ever felt so right in Hermione's life. The electricity and passion which went into the kiss made it the most magical thing that they had both ever experienced. Each touch sent their stomachs on a rollercoaster ride. Never had she been so close to Ron in her life. Shivers were sent down both of their spines; it was the best feeling in the world. Fireworks were set off every time they touched each other's skin.

Ron getting bored of the sensitive kissing began to take of his and Hermione's underwear. Both were completely naked. For about a minute they admired each other. Ron's sculpted body glistened in front of Hermione as if his muscular physique was tempting her. Hermione's pert breasts were right in front of Ron's face, all of a sudden, he grabbed each one. His mouth lowered towards her dark nipples, he softly caressed each with his tongue, and then sucked. Hermione's groans were so loud she thought the muffalto charm wouldn't contain the noise. Ron obviously found this arousing, he became hard.

"I'm going to come inside now. Are you sure you're ok?" asked Ron out of breath

"Ron, get in me now!" Hermione ordered; Ron loved her even more when she became pushy.

Ron slowly, but surely pushed himself into Hermione.

"Ouch!" Hermione cried out

"Am I hurting you?" asked Ron who stopped kissing her and caressed her face

"Yes but keep on going, I'm sure it will hurt less after a few times," Hermione smiled up at him and kissed him sweetly on his chin.

_**Hi people, thank you so much for reading this after such a long time. GCSE's seem to take up most of my time. I tried to make this chapter extra long! I'm really nervous about how people will react to my lemons in this chapter, I tried to keep it realistic, but seeing as my past experience of this is nil it may not be. Please review! Hagis10 :D**_


End file.
